


We Don't Speak Of That

by Kpop_Shappire



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: My take on the Brightmans reaction to seeing previous performances of Kurt before Dalton.





	We Don't Speak Of That

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from CP Coulters Dalton, neither the characters from Glee, which should be a given, seen as I would've made Kurt and Blaine the main couple.

It was a calm and peaceful night in Windsor, everyone was asleep and silence made its way through the grand building. It was an unusual occurrence, seen as the dorm was filled with a bunch of crazies. But, the near sane ones basked in the quiet and embraced the strange concept of sleep. It was amazing and-

“Oh my god! Rabbit!” Two identical voices yelled out of nothingness running through the extravagant halls, racing to get to Blaine's room, waking the majority of the house. Apparently, the narrator spoke too soon. They advanced on the sleepy form of Blaine, who, despite his better judgement, decided not to strangle the two troublemakers.

He settled for a more threatening approach, “You know Kurt will kill you if you continue to make this much noise at, what is it?” He looks at the digital clock on his bedside stand, eyes widening in realization, “Four o’clock in the goddamn morning!”

The two twins looked at each other, debating whether their lives were worth the horror that would happen after Kurt found out what they had done, ultimately agreeing that yes. Yes, it was worth it. Evan started, “But, Rabit, you’ll want to see what Caterpillar sent us.”

“Come on, it’ll be the best thing you’ve ever seen,” The other continued.

After seeing the look of unbelief on their fellow Warblers face they decided to bring out the biggest factor, “It’s to do with Kurt.”

“Fine, only because I want to know how much blackmail Han found on him,” He caved.

“Oh, he found a lot,” The younger of the twins replied.

The elder finished, “He’ll have no clue where it came from.”

“Okay, I think Kurt is smarter than Wes, he’ll know it’s from Han, anyway show me what you found.”

The tweedles gave Blaine the device they took with them, that had the video on screen already. At first, Blaine thought it was a bit weird, it was a football team, losing, with only ten seconds to spare, how could that have any correlation to Kurt? At the last second, one of the team members called time out, then started talking to one of the others in the red uniform. ‘Wait, was that McKinley’ Blaine thought. They huddled up and talked for a few seconds, deciding to do something. It was only after the supposed captain said ‘hit it’ that Blaine realized why this had anything to do with Kurt. The McKinley football team were dancing to single ladies. It made them draw with the others before the timer was up, which was surprising. Then, Blaine found out why it had anything directly to do with Kurt. He was playing for McKinley. As kicker. And he won it for them. Because of dancing to ‘Single Ladies’.

“What the hell did I just watch?” Blaine asked dumbfounded.

“You, my friend, just watched Kurt and the rest of McKinley football team dancing to ‘Single Ladies’,” They clarified, “But that’s not it, we also have him as a Cherio singing ‘4 Minute’ with his friend, and New Directions singing ‘Push it’, which was a horrible disaster, and ‘Toxic’, another horrible disaster. Oh and not to forget him in Rocky Horror.”

“He’s actually going to kill you guys this time…” He said, questioning his entire existence, “Now leave so I can sleep.”

\-----

It was lunch at Dalton a few days later, the Windsor boys sat together like usual when the twins thought that it would be a great idea to bring up the video they showed Blaine.

“Alice,” Ethan began. Kurt looking up expectantly at the twins for what would happen next.

“Blaine likes you, right?”

“I hope he does…?” Came his confused reply.

“Well, why doesn’t he put a ring on it?” They told him in unison, wearing their Cheshire Cat grins.

Kurt immediately got where they were coming from, “Who showed you? Was it Mercedes? Han?” The tweedles started laughing, “I swear to god, he better have an excuse for telling you two, this is a travesty.” 

The rest of the Windsors looked at them in confusion, Kurt sending a pointed look at the two who caused this mess. 

Reed spoke up, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Kurt supplied almost immediately, turning back to the twins, “You two better not push it.”

They laughed even harder, “But we thought you liked ‘Push it’.”

“After all it was a bit ‘Toxic’,” 

Kurt looked at them incredulously, “You are unbelievable.”

“Not as unbelievable as those gold shorts,” Kurt's eyes widened.

He took a deep breath, calming himself for what was to come, “Five...Four…” The two ran off without a word, thinking that a retort about the fact they should have four minutes would make it worse for themselves, “Three...Two...One. Excuse me, I have some people to skin alive.”


End file.
